One Night at Billy's
by eorocks
Summary: This is a crackfic...purely an out of character for our fave detectives and it's just a sexy one-shot


_OK everyone. This story is pure crackfic. I was challenged to write a sexy one shot as "punishment" for perceived "bad behavior". I guess you guys are the beneficiary of that. This is completely OOC and mostly sex, so don't read it for the story line!_

EOEOEOEO

Elliot walked into the bar, pretending to be a patron. The furniture was sparse and the bar was packed with people of all ages. He was surprised at the mix; he thought it was more of a college bar. Some twangy country music was blaring from speakers bolted on the walls around the bar and several drunken groups of people were singing loudly.

He saw the two undercover cops that had been assigned to work tonight. They were on the heels of a rapist that had attacked two different female bartenders in the past two weeks, and both bartenders thought their attacker was a patron at the bar.

He looked over towards the bar, trying to find Olivia. She had agreed to be one of the bartenders to see if she could sniff out any potential suspects. She could usually get a good read on people pretty quickly, and they were hoping he'd make a run at her.

Well…Olivia was hoping he'd make a run at her. Elliot wasn't very happy about her putting herself at risk. Again. He knew they had some time, since the attacks never happened until after the bar closed. He and the other two undercover cops were here to keep an eye out; to see who showed a little too much attention.

He couldn't see her through the crowd and so he started working his way towards the bar. Suddenly, the music stopped and he saw one of the bartenders up on the bar. She was dressed very provocatively in a bikini top on and a very short skirt. He was surprised to see her attire, because when they had interviewed all of the bartenders, they had been wearing jeans and t-shirts. The crowd was all riled up as she lifted a microphone to her lips.

"Hey everyone! In true Billy's fashion, we want to introduce you to our new bartender!" She reached down and held out her hand and the crowd went wild as their new bartender climbed up on the bar. "Everyone say hi to Rachel!"

The crowd went wild and Elliot's mouth dropped open as he saw Olivia climb up on the bar. There was a generous amount of cleavage spilling out of a black lace bra. A tight, ribbed, red tank top didn't do much to hide either. She was wearing incredibly short denim shorts and her long tan legs were on full display as she strutted back and forth to the applause.

The bartender yelled for everyone to calm down. "And to christen every new girl…shots are on the house."

Elliot saw Olivia reach down as one of the other bartenders handed her a bottle. "So anyone that wants to come between her legs…line up!" The crowd went wild and Elliot saw Olivia move down the bar slightly with the bottle in her hand. He pushed through the crowd, and saw her squat down on the bar, spreading her legs. The first guy in line leaned back, positioning his head right between her legs and resting his head on the bar. Olivia looked down at him and poured a shot directly into his open mouth. The guy kissed her inner thigh as he stood up and then the next guy in line took his place.

 _Jesus Christ._

Elliot couldn't believe what he was seeing. What the fuck was she doing? He knew they had to do all kinds of things to stay in character when they were undercover, but this was beyond the call of duty.

But he couldn't take his eyes off of her. His wanted to get in that damn line. Run his tongue up those inner thighs…and across her breasts spilling out of that damn bra. He wondered if she was wearing any underwear…and if she was getting aroused with all of those men between her legs.

He felt himself getting hard as she flirted with each man. The hair…that mouth.

Every erotic dream he'd had about his partner flitted through his mind…like a pornographic movie with her in the starring role.

He swallowed hard, continuing to watch as the last few men stood in line. He walked up behind them and watched as her eyes flicked to him. He could see by the look on her face that she hadn't know he was there. That he was watching.

But she did now.

He saw her run her tongue slowly over her lips and then say something to the man between her legs, he eyes looking up at him through those thick lashes as she watched him watching her. When he was done, he stood up and suddenly, Elliot was next in line. Olivia cocked her finger and beckoned him forward and Elliot's dick throbbed with want at the sultry expression he saw on her face. She sat down on the bar, her legs dangling as she beckoned him closer and set the near empty bottle down.

He hesitated when he reached her knees, but she put her hands on his shoulder and pulled him up against the bar. He was standing between her legs, and she inched her body closer to the edge of the bar, pressing her breasts into his chest.

"Do you want a shot between my legs?" she asked in a deep, husky tone and Elliot felt his dick twitch as a rush of heat went right to his groin. Before he could answer, she was turning him around and scooting back on the bar. She pushed herself back up into a squat and was pulling him back, reaching for the bottle. When his head was back against the bar, he saw her face hovering over his. Her dark eyes were boring into him and he couldn't take his eyes off her mouth. She ran her tongue along her bottom lip and he felt his dick twitch again. His looked back a little and realized her breasts were right above his head and his only thought was that she was going to be the death of him. "You ready for me?" she rasped as she hoisted the bottle, her hair trailing across his face.

"I'll take whatever you've got." He said and he saw a sly smile cross her face.

"You can't handle what I've got." She said. She lifted her head and poised the bottle over his mouth, preparing to pour the shot. "Open wide." She said and the tone of her voice sent a shiver through his entire body.

She poured the shot with a laugh, and he let the alcohol flow down his throat. She started to stand then, but he reached up and put his hands on her hips, holding her in place even from this awkward position. "I'm not done." He said and he saw surprise register on her face. She looked up and saw people watching them.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Elliot lifted his head up and turned to the right, trailing his tongue briefly across her thigh. She jolted at the touch of his tongue and before she could recover, her did the same on her other thigh. He stood up then and she started to pull herself up. Elliot put his hands on her waist and pulled her back down so she was sitting down on the bar, her legs dangling.

He shook his head. "I want more than a shot." He said. He put his hands on her waist and stepped back, lifting her off the bar. When her feet hit the ground, he put his hands on her waist and steered her through the bar from behind, his erection pressed into her ass.

He leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Where's the office?"

Olivia had only been teasing Elliot, seeing the look in his eye as he watched her. But now she felt his arousal against her ass and heard his words…she had no delusions about what was going to happen. She had to say she was surprised…she didn't think he had it in him. But she had thought about fucking her sexy as hell partner for years…and she was all in.

She led Elliot to a small break room at the back of the bar, and he shut and locked the door as soon as they were in the room.

Before she could even turn around, he pushed her body up against the wall, pressing his hard length against her. His hands were on her waist, smoothing up her sides beneath her tank top. He moved his mouth to her ear and she could feel his hot breath as he whispered to her.

"You look so fucking sexy." He bit lightly on her earlobe as he rocked himself into her ass. "Did you like having those guys between your legs?"

Before she could answer, he stepped back and whirled her around, dropping his mouth against hers. Her head knocked the wall as he kissed her hard, driving his tongue into her mouth. Olivia could give as good as she could get, and she kissed him back with a passion that surprised him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to pull him closer, rocking her hips against him. Elliot dropped his mouth down to her breasts, burying his face in her cleavage as his hand ran down her outer thigh. When he reached her knee, he pulled her leg up against his hip and rocked himself into her again.

She let out a long low moan. "Elliot." She moaned again into his ear as he ran his tongue down between her breasts. He dropped her leg and looked around the room, and Olivia used that moment to grab his t-shirt.

"Take it off." She said, pulling at his belt buckle. "Take it all off."

She too a few steps away from him and turned back to face him. He had already gotten rid of his t-shirt and he saw her eyes rove over his chest and a small smile play across her mouth. She lifted the hem of her tank top and lifted it in a slow strip tease as he unbuckled his belt. He never took his eyes from her as she shimmied out of her denim shorts. He groaned when he saw the small scrap of black satin.

God he wanted to bury his face between those legs. He wanted to taste her…kiss every inch of those curves.

He watched as she lowered the straps of her bra, continuing to tease him.

 _Two could play at that game._ He hitched his hands in the waistband of his underwear and dropped them to his ankles.

Olivia didn't bother to hide her expression as she took him in. She licked her lips and gave him a wicked smile, giving him a sultry look that made his dick throb.

This woman was pure sin.

She licked her lips again, and then sucked her bottom lip under her top teeth as she unclasped her bra and dropped it on the floor.

Elliot groaned. "Jesus fucking Christ Liv."

He fisted his cock and started walking towards her, a predatory look on his face. Olivia backed up as he swaggered towards her, until her ass hit a small table.

Elliot stopped a few feet away from her. "You want this?" he asked.

Olivia's eyes flicked from his eyes down to his dick and then back up again. She nodded and hoisted herself up on the table, spreading her legs.

Elliot closed the gap between them, pressing the head of his dick against her entrance. He wrapped his arms around her and dropped his mouth against hers, pressing her body against his. He devoured her mouth…their tongues tangling as he rocked into her.

"You're so fucking wet." Elliot mumbled. He was penetrating her through the satin of her panties and he just wanted to rip them off and drive hard into her. But first…he had to explore this amazing body. The subject of so many dreams…sleeping and awake. He pulled his mouth from hers and trailed his tongue down her neck. He reached for her arms and pulled them up, lowing her slowly down onto the table.

"El." She rasped. She was throbbing with want. She wanted him buried deep inside her now. "I want you."

He lifted his head from the swell of her breasts and saw her watching him. He shook his head. "Don't worry. I'm going to fuck you Olivia. Hard. But first, I'm going to make you come with my hands…and with my mouth." His mouth ghosted over her erect nipples and she shivered. "You're going to come over and over again…"

She moaned as he ran his tongue back and forth over her nipple. He bit down lightly and then took her breast in his mouth as he palmed the other one in his hand. He rocked his hips into her against and Olivia was moaning continuously now, her entire body on fire as he continued this slow torture of her.

She was clutching at the back of his head and she had moved from moaning to swearing. He released her breasts as he felt her body trembling…he had brought her to the brink…

"Fuck." He yelled in frustration.

Elliot trailed his tongue down her stomach and he smiled at her words, loving the control he had right now. His tongue hit the satin of her panties and he hesitated, but only for a second. He gripped the side of her panties and Olivia lifted her ass off the desk so he could slide them down her legs, which were dangling off the table.

When they had dropped to the floor, Elliot took a step back and put a hand on either thigh, spreading her legs and opening her up to him.

Fuck me. He didn't have a lot of experience with woman…especially women that looked like Olivia. But seeing her spread out before him made him thank God in heaven…

He leaned over then and she jumped as he placed a kiss on her lower abdomen. He moved down her body and slid his tongue through her slick folds. _God, she was dripping_. He smiled because he knew he was the cause of that.

He moved to his knees, and placed small kisses on her inner thighs and then draped them over his shoulders. His fingers found her entrance and she gasped as he dipped two fingers inside of her as his tongue found her clit. Her entire body came up off the table and he pushed her back down, placing his free hand on her hip to keep her in place as he mercilessly teased her.

He pumped his fingers inside of her, twisting and stretching her and she was gasping as she tried to twist away from him, pleasure coursing through her body.

She was trying to hold onto something as her body started to clench around his fingers.

"jesusfuck" Olivia moaned and Elliot lifted his mouth from her as he felt her come hard against his hand. He kept pumping his fingers inside of her, hitting her clit with his thumb. She was gasping and moaning his name and he placed kisses on her stomach and then on her breasts as she continued to ride out her orgasm.

He pulled his fingers out of her then and slid his fingers up her slit, causing her body to jolt one last time. His tongue trailed up her neck until he reached her ear. He lined his throbbing dick at her entrance.

"Still want me?" he whispered, penetrating her slightly. She gasped and her muscles tightened against the intrusion.

She moaned loudly as she opened her eyes and saw him staring down at her. She nodded, the only control she had over her body right now.

"Say it." He whispered.

"Fuck me." She whispered and Elliot smiled. Because that was exactly what he was going to do. He reached down and put one hand on either thigh, spreading her legs even more. He dropped his mouth against hers, driving his tongue into her mouth as he plunged deep inside of her.

She gasped into his mouth, a mix of pleasure and pain as he filled her completely.

He pulled his mouth from his. "OK?" he grunted as he pushed harder up against her making sure he was completely buried inside of her.

She didn't answer, but pushed her hips up against him. He took that as confirmation and he pulled out almost completely before he pounded back inside of her. She gasped again, her body already so sensitized that she knew she was going to come hard…he was filling her so completely that he was hitting every mind numbing spot and he body was already trembling.

Elliot's mouth was everywhere as he pounded into her…her mouth, her neck, her breasts. And she was amazed that he could keep up this rhythm as he fucked into her.

"Harder." She said. "Faster." She was meeting him thrust for thrust and God she wanted him to come hard inside of her. "I want you deep inside of me."

Elliot faltered slightly…she was taking all he had to give and she felt fucking amazing as her walls clenched around him. He pulled out of her then and she gasped with the loss.

"What the fuck?" she said. She had been so close and this bastard knew it. He wrapped his hands around her biceps and pulled her into a sitting position. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her off the table. Olivia had a confused look on his face until he turned her around. She gave him a sly smile as she understood what he wanted. She bent over the table, spreading her arms as she spread her legs slightly. Elliot lined himself up with her again and drove hard inside of her.

Olivia gasped as he buried himself…surprised that he was even deeper than before. Elliot grabbed her hips and drove hard inside of her, setting a punishing pace as he pistoned his hips into her.

Olivia grabbed the edge of the table. "Fuck El." She moaned loudly and he felt her entire body tremble as her walls gripped him like a vise, forcing his own orgasm. He gripped her hips as he moaned her name and he was certain he was leaving bruises on her flawless skin as her body milked every ounce he had to give.

He collapsed on top of her, peppering her shoulders with kisses as they both tried to get control of their breathing…and their senses.

"Fuck." Olivia muttered under her breath.

"Jesus Liv." Elliot whispered. "I imagined this lots of time but…fuck." He lifted up off of her then, pulling himself out gently. "I never imagined…"

Olivia stood up slowly and turned towards him. "That it would be that mind blowing?" she teased, running a finger down his cheek. She reached down and wrapped her hand around him. "Did you really doubt it would be?" She whispered in his ear.

Elliot shook his head because really, he had expected that if he ever got her in bed, it would be spectacular. "I'm not going to be able to look at you again without thinking about this…" he said, running his hands down her sides until he rested them on her hips.

Olivia licked her lips and she reached down, taking him in her hand. "And I'm not going to be able to look at you without thinking about this. You've been holding out on me."

Elliot raised an eyebrow and she released him. She reached for her panties on the floor and stepped back into them.

"So…" Elliot said, watching her. "Are we OK?" he asked. He knew she had been a willing participant, but wasn't sure where this left them.

She nodded as she snagged her bra off the floor. "We're fine. El." She pulled her denim shorts up and buttoned and zipped them and then pulled the tank top on. Elliot had never seen anyone get dressed so quickly, and it made him wonder if she was trying to escape as quickly as possible. Meaning she wasn't OK with it.

She walked towards the door. She had her hand on the knob and she looked back at him and he saw her lick her lips. "We're better than fine." She said, her tone low and sultry. "But next time…I'm on top."


End file.
